Somebody Save Me
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Read for more details. Don't own Smallville. CLOIS/CHLOLLIE
1. An Inch Of Gold For An Inch Of Time

Okay this is my first Smallville story, so no hating! Anyway, main basis, Jor-El finds Clark and tells him that the only way for him to fulfil his destiny is if he disconnects all ties with Chloe, Oliver and most importantly…Lois. Clark is faced with the decision of becoming immortal and staying with the people he loves, or keeping his powers and staying away from them. That's not the end of his problems though, someone he thought was dead is in fact alive, and is keeping someone he loves hostage…set during season 9. Don't own Smallville, just a fan, chapters may take awhile to come up, I am swamped with schoolwork. Okay, read, review, enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

An Inch Of Gold For An Inch Of Time

"SMALLVILLE!"

"Uh oh." Clark muttered under his breath. He turned in his seat to see Lois storming down the Daily Planet stairs, a furious look on her face.

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer?" Clark said semi-seriously. She ignored his Hitler jibe. She walked up to him and huffed.

"Why are all my Whitesnake CD's melted?" She pulled them out of their case and Clark saw they were all twisted and mangled. Clark stared at them in wonder.

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Oh, you know. I can see it in your eyes, Smallville. Now, spill it!"

"I honestly don't know, Lois." Clark said. "Maybe they melted in the car." She glared at him. Then seemed to remember.

"Oh yeah! There was that heatwave that came a couple of days ago, maybe they melted then."

"More then likely." She sighed.

"I'm never gonna find these CD's." She said, close to tears. Clark looked at her suspiciously. She was faking it. He knew it. She looked at him quickly, then went back to staring at the ceiling.  
"Never." She said a pitch higher then her normal tone. Clark sighed.

"Alright, I'll check all the music stores in town." Her eyes brightened and a smile grew on her face. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Smallville!" Clark patted her on the back once, sighing. This felt good. It always felt good when Lois hugged him. He didn't know why but a growing attraction toward Lois kept growing inside him. The hug lasted a bit too long and Clark cleared his throat. She pulled away from him quickly.

"So, how's things?"

"Fine, I guess." Clark took a closer look at her. She had purple bags under her hazel eyes and her brown curls fell in limps around her shoulders. She looked like she'd woken up in a haystack. "You?" He dared ask. She sighed.

"Eh, okay. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" She hesitated, staring at him for awhile.

"It's nothing. I've just been getting these…weird dreams." He stared at her. "Like flashes. Or something. I don't know…" Clark stiffened. Could she be remembering her three weeks in the future?

"Anyway, I gave up on sleep and researched the Red Blue Blur for awhile, then I fell asleep on the coach and woke up late. It's no big deal, I'm fine." She smiled at him, but Clark noticed she seemed bothered. She walked over to her side of the desk. He prodded her for information.

"What are the dreams about?" He asked. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair fell around her face and Clark couldn't see her expression.

"Um…nothing!" She said, lifting her head and smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it, Smallville." She said. Clark frowned.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." He said. She grinned.

"Sorry, Smallville, but I can't exactly see you and me in a room, you sitting on a white coach playing Dr. Phil and me laying on those therapeutic chairs telling you all about it. I'm fine. Promise. It's the first time I've had no sleep." She lied. Lois hadn't had a proper nights sleep in almost a fortnight. These dreams kept waking her up. Clark heard the radio station that he and Lois had installed to keep up on the Red Blue Blur. Of course, Clark was the Red Blue Blur, and he made the excuse so he himself could keep an eye out on anything that would be happening.

"We've got an emergency, car crash victim is stuck in a car. It's about to explode. Police sergeants are afraid to go near it. We need more officers out here. Over." Lois looked up from her computer and stared at the radio. Clark cleared his throat.

"I should get you some coffee." He said, standing up. She stared at him.  
"Okay…I'll take mine black." She stared back at the computer and Clark walked out of the room quickly, he stared at the clock on the wall and saw it said 4:45pm; then supersped off. He changed while he ran, removing his tie and collared shirt and replacing it with his black shirt with his family crest on it. He put his black jacket over it and sped up. He saw a car upside down, seconds away from blowing up. A woman was banging on the window, screaming for help. Clark sped off and the whole world became a blur around him. He yanked the door open and pulled the woman out, ripping off her seatbelt. He supersped her onto the floor 60 feet away from the car and then sped off back toward a coffee shop, changing back into the clothes he was just in. He readjusted his tie as he slowed down to a walk; he entered the building and grabbed two coffees, then supersped back to the Daily Planet. Lois looked at him as he walked back in. He stared at the clock. 4:46pm. One minute. He was getting quicker. He gave Lois her coffee and she stood up, taking it from him.

"That was quick." She said, her voice a pitch higher then usual. Clark smiled and shrugged. She sat back down and raised an eyebrow as Clark took his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"What're you so happy about, Smallville?" She asked.

"No need for extra officers. Red Blue Blur has saved the civilian. Over." The radio said.

"Nothing, Lois. Nothing."


	2. Ma, Ma, Ma, My ShaLois?

Chapter 2

Ma, Ma, Ma, My Sha-Lois?

_Lois moved closer to him as Clark continued singing My Sharona in the background. He changed the words, making it, My Lois, and she grinned goofily. _

"_I'm all yours, Smallville." She leaned closer to his lips…_

"Smallville, if you do not answer your phone, I will kill you."

"What?" Clark pulled away from his daydreaming and stared at Lois. Her hands were rubbing her temples and her eyes were closed, teeth clenched tight.

"I know you tend to go live in your own world with fairies and unicorns, but your phone has been ringing for the past 30 seconds, and it won't stop. Answer it before I throw it in a cup of water." She hissed. Clark snatched his phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Clark Kent, do you, or do you not, love me?" It was Chloe Sullivan, his best friend and Lois's cousin.

"Uh, yeah? But, what's gonna make me apparently love you more?"

"The fact that I found all the Whitesnake CD's ever made for Lois. While you were out busting a Red Blue Blur, I was out finding the CD's for you, and I found all of them. And another thing, why are they still calling you the Red Blue Blur when you're wearing all black now?"

"Chloe, I love you. You're truly amazing."

"Thank you. I owe you. Heaps. Anyway, I think I may have found Bart. You need to get your butt down here."

"Got it. See you in 5."

"Seconds, or minutes?"

"You know…"

"Oh, Lois is there? Never mind. Cya." Clark shut his phone.

"What was that about? I've never seen your kiss Chloe's ass that much before."

"Ha, ha. It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be back."

"Whatever." Clark walked out, then supersped away, reaching the Watchtower. Chloe stared at her watch.

"You're late."

"What?"

"You said 5 seconds. It's been 8. You little liar." She tutted. Clark shook his head, but grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe." She laughed.

"So, you think you got a lead on Bart?"

"Yeah. Some rumours in Australia have been going around that there's been this strange red blur moving around. Most people think it's, of course, Red Blue Blur, but there's no blue. If you understand what that means. Anyway…People are getting freaked out, but happy about it, saying that they've got a hero better then the Red Blue Blur." She laughed. Clark shook his head.

"Until Bart steals all their wallets." Chloe laughed.

"Probably. Anyway, if you wanna go check it out, go for it." Clark stared at Chloe.

"Chloe…"

"What?"

"I don't think the league is getting back together. I mean, Aqua and Cyborg are AWOL, Bart is a mental person, running from country to country, Oliver…pft, don't get me started on Oliver…"

"But…"

"Chloe, I know you're trying to help. But…maybe you should just let it go." She sighed.

"Clark…This is the only thing that's keeping me going…" He stared, confused.

"Ever since Jimmy died…" Clark felt his heart drop. Tears formed in Chloe's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." She smiled through her tears.

"It's okay. Maybe you're right." Clark's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"SMALLVILLE, GET YOUR ASS TO THE PLANET RIGHT NOW!" He put the phone at arm's length and Chloe flinched.

"COMING!" He yelled. He shut the phone and stared at Chloe.

"Don't look at me!" He stayed frozen.

"What are you waiting for? Her to come and kick your ass, kryptonite or no kryptonite? GO, GO!" She said, shooing him. Clark supersped back to the Planet.


	3. What A Wicked Game To Play

Chapter 3

What A Wicked Game To Play

"This is the worst day of my life."

Clark batted away the steam coming from the copy machine and stuck his hand in again. Him and Lois were the only ones at the office now.

"Come on Lois, it can't be that bad…"

"No? First, I have to come to work listening to some rapper on the radio, then I come to work, and the copy machine blows up in my face!"

"Correction, just stopped working…" She glared at him.

"You know what? I take that back! The worst day of my life was the day I met you, Mr. Amnesia!" Clark stopped digging into the copy machine and stared at Lois.  
"Ouch." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, can't hear you?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"No problem." He pulled out the paper blocking the copying machine and Lois snatched it from him.

"Stupid-," She threw it on the floor. "Son of a-," she stomped on it three times. "BITCH!" She slammed both feet on to it. Clark laughed. She stared at him.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Uh oh.  
"No?" She reached up and stroked her finger against his cheek. Clark froze, startled, until he noticed the black ink on her finger. He touched his cheek and found black ink on his finger.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Lois!" He chased her as she ran, laughing.  
"You'll never take me alive!" She yelled out. Clark sped up and she squealed. He slammed into her and they both fell on the floor, him on top of her. She struggled against him but he eventually managed to grab both her hands and hold them in one of his. He raised his other hand and put a massive black line on her forehead above her right brow. They both laughed, until Clark realised how close they were. Could this be the night? Could this be the night where he finally got to tell Lois how he felt, and kiss her? She stopped laughing as well as she realised how close they were as well. She froze. Clark leaned in, and saw her hesitate, but she leaned in as well. Clark closed his eyes…

"_KAL-EL!" _

Clark head squeezed tight and he felt as if his brain were about to explode. His eardrums felt like a weight was pushing them down. He yelled out in pain and accidentally fell on top of Lois, clutching his head and ears.

"Clark?" Lois asked. He hardly heard her.

"_KAL-EL!"_

Another stab of pain. Clark yelled out again. Lois rolled him on his back and lifted him into her arms.

"CLARK! CLARK! WHAT'S WRONG!" She sounded close to tears. The pain subsided and Clark stood up.

"I have to go."

"What? Clark!"

"I'm sorry, Lois." He walked out of the room, then supersped away to the Fortress.


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4

Decisions

Clark entered the Fortress, scared. He stared around.  
"Jor-El!" He yelled out. No answer.

"JOR-EL!"  
"My son…" Clark turned around. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes and in his mid forties or fifties was standing there, tears in his eyes, a smile on his face. Clark stared.

"Jor-El?" He asked.

"In the flesh, my son." He said. Clark walked forward.  
"How…?"

"I do not know, son. I woke up, in a field, our family crest burned onto the floor…I knew I had to come here, I knew I had to call you…"

"But, I thought you were dead!"

"I was, my son. But somehow, I am here…"

"This is amazing!" Clark ran forward and hugged his father. Jor-El hugged him back fiercely.

"Kal-El…I have been watching you for the past couple of weeks and-."

"The past couple of weeks? How long have you been here?" Clark asked, amazed.

"Only 3 weeks, my son. It took me awhile to find you. My son…you have not been fulfilling your destiny. Your friendship with this Chloe Sullivan girl, your love/hate relationship with Oliver Queen, and your…infatuation…with one Miss Lois Lane, it is distracting you. Kal-El…I hate to do this, but…you must decide." Clark's heart dropped.

"What do you mean, decide?"

"Decide, my son. Between your destiny, and the people you love…"

"What? Why?"

"Kal-El, one with such a destiny as yours can not be fulfilled while there are distractions around. You must clear your mind in order to continue your training."

"But…"

"Kal-El. You must decide."


	5. All The Things She Said

Chapter 5

All The Things She Said

Clark walked out of the Watchtower, trying hard not to cry. He had just told Chloe he could no longer see her. She had cried, but accepted it. The hardest part was when she hugged him for the last time. That's when the tears began. Clark braced himself for the hardest goodbye yet…Lois. He supersped to the Planet, hoping she was still there even though it was 1 in the morning. She was. She ran to him when he entered through the door, hugging him.

"Thank god." She slapped his back. "You scared me! Why the hell did you run off?"

"Lois…" He closed his eyes and breathed in, taking in her strawberry scented shampoo. He lay his hand on her neck and buried his head in her shoulder, trying not to cry. She stroked the back of his head.

"Clark, what's wrong?" She said softly. He pried her hands away from his back and put both his hands around her arms.

"I am going away for awhile." He said. She stared at him blankly.  
"Okay, what's so bad about…that…" She read the look on his face. Tears welled in her eyes.  
"When you say awhile, do you mean…"

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna come back…" He said, trying not to cry. She stared at him.

"Clark…" Tears fell down her face and Clark looked away. He heard her sigh softly.

"Why?" She choked out.

"Because…I have to." He looked her in the eye. Tears continued to fall down her face.

"Was it something I did?" She whispered. He brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"No! Of course not. You could never do anything wrong to me, Lois."

"Was it cause I said that the worst day of my life was when I met you? Cause I was lying! It was the best day of my life!" She said hysterically. Clark shushed her.

"I'm sorry, Lois." He hugged her once more, then went to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Clark…You're always gonna be my best friend. Wether you leave and never come back, or if you do. Always. Clark, I love you." She whispered. Clark felt his heart split in two and felt as if both pieces were stabbed.

"Lois. I love you, too. More then you'll ever know." With that, he kissed her on the forehead once, and walked out of the room, then supersped off, but not before he heard Lois fall to the floor and begin crying hysterically.


	6. Running Through My Head

Chapter 6

Running Through My Head

**4 weeks later**

Clark cleared his mind, trying to exclude any memory of Lois in his mind, but her last words kept running through his mind no matter what he did.

"_You'll always be my best friend." _He opened his eyes, he found Jor-El staring at him. Jor-El's eyes grew soft as he saw Clark's tears.

"I am sorry, son."

"Uh, yeah." Clark said, his voice husky.

"Kal-El…"

"Let's just get this over with." Clark walked up to a small circle and Jor-El sighed. He lifted his hands and closed his eyes. A series of kryptonic symbols appeared around him. He read them, trying to understand what they meant, but Lois still filled his mind.

_He hugged her and tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. _

"_Clark…You're always gonna be my best friend. Wether you leave and never come back, or if you do. Always. Clark, I love you."_

"KAL-EL!" The symbols stopped and Clark stared at his father.

"You must let it go!"

"I'm sorry." Jor-El began the process again and Clark tried his hardest to clear his mind of Lois. He read the symbols clearly now.

_Clear your mind, the power to control is to think of nothing but the power itself-_

Clark couldn't help it. Lois's hazel eyes filled his vision and suddenly, he was hit with something he'd never seen before.

_Tess kneeling down in front of a man, all dressed in a Khaki coloured shirt and pants, a necklace being put around her neck…_

FLASH!

_Lois in bed with someone…_

FLASH!

_Chloe running away from something chasing her…_

FLASH!

_Chloe, dead on the floor, eyes wide and staring, a burning city behind her…_

FLASH!

_Oliver in the rain, digging a grave…_

FLASH!

_A ripped shirt on a stick with Clark's family crest on it…_

FLASH!

_Lois in bed with another man again, she moved slightly and Clark saw the man to be himself…_

FLASH!

_Lois woke up, staring at her surroundings. She was at the Planet. And Clark still wasn't back. Tears formed in her eyes. She missed him…_

"KAL-EL!" Clark was pulled out of the visions and he stared at his father.

"What was that?" He asked. Jor-El looked suspicious.

"I do not know."

"Father, I can't train. I can't do this, knowing that I can't see the people I love. The more I stay away the more I think about them. The only way I can do this is if you let me fulfil my destiny with the luxury of seeing my friends, and trust that I'll make the right choices." Jor-El stared at him.

"I trust you, my son. And…I hope that this decision is the right one. You are right. You are even more distracted with the idea of not seeing your friends. Maybe…maybe it best if we have it both ways." Clark grinned. Jor-El smiled.

"You have some explaining to do." Clark ran off, overwhelmed with joy. He would get to see Chloe and Lois again! He first went to Chloe at the Watchtower.

"CHLOE! I'M HOME!" He mocked. She whirled around and grinned when she saw him.

"CLARK!" She ran at him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. He loved Chloe dearly. There was always a sister-brother relationship between them.

"But…I thought…"

"Jor-El decided I was doing any better staying away from my friends…"

"I see…" He grinned. Her smile faltered.

"Lois is gonna kill you." His grin faded as well.  
"Why?"

"Well, she's been distraught, been calling you every day, every minute and has been listening to Whitesnake 24/7." Clark sucked in a breath.

"I should go see her."

"What's keeping you?" He hugged her once more and sped off to the Planet. He looked around…and Lois wasn't there.

"Paul. PAUL!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lois?"

"Went home. Sick."

"Thanks." He sped off toward the Talon. He knocked on Lois's door and found no answer.

"Lois?" He opened the door and found her on a chair, reaching toward the top shelf. He smirked.

"Guess who's back?" She whirled around, lost balance on her chair and went falling to the floor. Clark sped over to her and caught her in his arms. She stared at him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope." He said grinning. She grinned.

"You're back!" She hugged him. Then slapped him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Yes, ma'am." He put her on her feet. Clark hugged her again and she was taken back.

"Someone missed me." He groaned.

"More then you'll ever realise."


	7. Electroshock

Chapter 7

Electroshock

Jor-El continued walking, but he felt a presence near him. He turned, looking around frantically. No one was there. He sighed and kept walking. He had been doing this for the past hour. He paced the alleyways around the Daily Planet, keeping an eye on his son. But he kept feeling like he was being followed. Again, footsteps that were not his echoed in the alleyway and he turned once more. He felt a sudden weakness come over him and faced his front to see a man holding a green rock. The man grabbed him and hurtled him through a garbage tin. Jor-El tried to run and attack him, but he was too weak. He stared at the rock again. Kryptonite. He backed away, but the man grabbed him and threw him into a wall. He got up, feeling as if his bones were all broken. He stared at the man. He had brown hair, and a Zod symbol around his neck.

"Zod." Jor-El said, horrified. The man smirked.

"Good to see you, Jor-El!" He lifted him up again and slammed him against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Another voice said. Zod closed his eyes and hissed, but dropped Jor-El. Jor-El looked up to see a man with no hair and blue eyes walking toward him and Zod. He smiled.

"This is going to be fun." He raised a gun.

"No…" Jor-El said weakly. He smiled once more then pulled the trigger. Jor-El heard a bang and felt pain in his chest. His eyes blurred. He saw Zod lower to the ground and lift the Kryptonite in his hands. He slammed it into Jor-El's wound and broke a part of it off.

"So you don't ever heal." He laughed. He stood up once more and stood next to the bald man. Jor-El closed his eyes and knew no more.

Clark couldn't stop staring at Lois. She was twirling a strand of her hair in her finger and was popping gum repeatedly. She had her legs crossed and kept swinging one of them and was reading her article, her smile widening with every bubble. The fan kept blowing her hair as well, and Clark couldn't stop staring no matter what he did. She caught him at it though and he cleared his throat, staring at his computer. She grinned.

"What's the matter, Smallville? Can't catch a break?" She blew a bubble and bursted it. Clark smiled at her.

"No. Just a slow news day." Clark remembered back to the flashes he had when thinking about Lois in the Fortress of Solitude.

"Hey, Lois. You never did tell me what those dreams were about." She stopped blowing her bubble and sucked in her breath, causing it to burst.

"What did you say?"

"Your dreams? The ones that are keeping you up at night?"

"Why do you want to know about them?" She asked suspiciously. Clark let it go.

"No reason. Just wondering." She continued staring at him. Clark head pounded and he felt a crushing weight at his heart. He saw an image of Jor-El on the floor, dead.

"NO!" He stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

"CLARK!" Lois yelled out. He sped off, going where his heart told him to go. He saw him on the floor, his eyes wide and staring. Clark ran over to him, tears falling down his face, but felt a weakness come over him when he went near his dead father.

"Kryptonite." He seethed. He took a step back and stepped on something. He looked down and found a tape that said, "PLAY ME" on it. Clark picked it up. He shoved it into his jacket pocket then, gritted his teeth, and picked his father up and sped him to the Fortress, despite the Kryptonite inside him. He lay him on the circle and stepped back. Jor-El disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"_Be brave, my son…" _Clark heard him whisper. He began crying and with that, sped back to the Kent Farm. He popped the tape into the video player and found a man with brown hair and hazel eyes staring at the camera, smirking. His eyes were like Lois's, but held none of the warmth that Lois's eyes had. They were cold. Evil.

"Kal-El. I'm sure you're upset. But let's just say, that this isn't the end. I've got something you might just want back."

"But before that, why don't we get something clear…" Clark's heart stopped and dropped to the floor. He would know that voice from anywhere. Lex Luthor appeared on the screen, clapping the man with brown hair on the shoulder.

"This! Is the new General Zod! Don't you like him, Clark? Or is it, Kal-El?" Clark's heart filled with worry. Zod and Lex working together? This wasn't good.

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't good! Right? It gets better though, Clarky! We've got a little something you might just wanna see." Lex snapped his fingers and Tess walked into the room, followed by two men carrying a third into the room. Clark's heart stopped and his tears sprung to his eyes.

"Jimmy?" He whispered. Jimmy's eyes were red and swollen, his lip cut and a big gash on his head. He was shirtless, and Clark saw many gashes around his arms and front, and saw a big bandage with a big red blotch on it. It was the spot where he had been stabbed by Davis Bloome. He was crying.

"We've got your pal, Jimmy! Gee, Chloe won't be too happy about this? Will she, Clark?" Lex laughed.

"Son of a bitch." Clark seethed. Lex's face grew serious.

"You have until next week, Wednesday at exactly midnight to give your powers up, and hand them to me. You don't do it, and we kill your good pal Jimmy here."

"DON'T DO IT CLARK!" Jimmy yelled. The man whacked him across the face and Jimmy was knocked out cold.

"Next Wednesday. Midnight. The choice is yours, hero." The screen went black.


	8. You Can't Be Too Careful Anymore

Chapter 8

You Can't Be Too Careful Anymore

Clark supersped to the Watchtower, carrying the tape. He knew he had to show Chloe. How would she feel when she saw Jimmy near death?

"CHLOE!" He yelled out. He walked in and found Chloe and Oliver talking, Chloe holding Oliver's hand.

"Clark!" She dropped his hand. Oliver shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Chloe." He stood up and went to walk out, but Clark lay a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Stay." He handed to tape to Chloe. "Play it." Chloe shoved it into a VCR system and watched as Zod made his speech. Then gasped when she saw Lex come onto the screen. Oliver cursed.  
"I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He roared.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry…" Clark whispered.  
"What do you mean?" She said. Jimmy appeared on the screen and Chloe collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Jimmy?" She whispered hysterically. Oliver swore.

"What the hell is this, Clark?" He yelled. Clark glared at him.

"They want me to give my powers to Lex by next week at midnight on a Wednesday or else they're gonna kill Jimmy." He said. Chloe gasped.

"How is he alive?" She whispered.

"I don't know but Chloe, I'm gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna give Lex my powers. I'm gonna bring Jimmy back."

"Are you crazy!" Chloe and Oliver said at the same time.

"No?"

"You can't give up your powers, especially to Lex Luthor! Clark, be smart, please!" Oliver said.

"We'll figure out a way to save Jimmy and your powers at the same time." Chloe said, her voice husky.

"But-."

"No buts. We have a week. Let's get cracking."

"Chloe? Oliver? Clark? What is this place?" Clark, Chloe and Oliver spun around to find Lois at the entrance, a look of shock and confusion on her face.


	9. We Need A Resolution

Chapter 9

We Need A Resolution

"Chloe? What is this place?" Lois walked up to her cousin. She stared at the faces on the screens around her.

Cyborg: Whereabouts Unknown. Bart: Whereabouts Known. Green Arrow: Whereabouts Known. Red Blue Blur: Whereabouts Known. Arthur Curry/Aquaman: Whereabouts Unknown.

Lois stared at Chloe.

"YOU KNOW WHO THE RED BLUE BLUR IS!" She shrieked. Chloe flinched. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!"

"LOIS, SHUT UP!" Chloe yelled. Lois staggered back, surprised at her cousin's attack.  
"Jimmy is alive, okay! I need to save him! I don't have time to explain to you what this means! I NEED TO SAVE MY HUSBAND!" Chloe was breaking down. Oliver wrapped an arm around her. Lois looked close to tears.

"Jimmy's alive?" She whispered. Clark nodded. She ran toward Chloe and wrapped her arms around her cousin. Chloe accepted the hug, crying into Lois's shoulder.

"We're gonna find him, okay?" She put her hands on both sides of Chloe's face and looked her in the eye. "We're gonna find him. Together." She hugged Chloe again. Clark looked at Oliver, concerned. Lois was in on the Watchtower secret. How long would it be before she was in on his secret, too?

***************************************************************************

"Chloe. I know you're upset right now, but-."

"Not now, Lois."

"But-."

"NOT NOW!" Clark rolled his eyes. Another argument. Oliver poured himself a glass of Whiskey and skulled it. Chloe and Lois had been arguing about the Red Blue Blur for the past 3 hours. Lois was dying to know who it was, while Chloe refused to tell her, concerned more about Jimmy, then the identity of the Red Blue Blur. Clark took a deep breath and decided. He would have to tell Lois who he was. It was the only way she would get off their backs and help them find a way for Clark to keep his powers and save Jimmy at the same time.

"Chloe, I am begging you!"

"Lois!"

"OKAY! OLIVER! CHLOE! DISCUSSION! NOW!" Clark yelled. Lois huffed but walked out of the room. Oliver stared at him suspiciously.

"What's your plan?"

"I'm gonna tell Lois that I'm the Red Blue Blur."

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"It's the only way she'll get off our backs and help us."

"Clark, you don't know how she's gonna react. She might be angry, or shocked, or upset. We don't have time for her emotions to take play. We need her help now."

"All the more reason we should tell her."

"I'm not following." Oliver said.

"If we tell her now, she'll get over it quick. She wants to help Jimmy. She wants to save him." Chloe bit her lip in hesitation.

"I guess it's your secret to tell but Clark, there's no going back after this. I hope you know that."

"I know." Clark smiled at the both of them and walked out of the room after Lois. Today was the day. The woman he loved was going to find out everything about him.


	10. Why Do All Good Things Come To An End?

Chapter 10

Why Do All Good Things Come To An End?

Lois walked into the room, pissed off. Where did they get at? Kicking her out of the room! She was so angry she wanted to knock something. Her purse fell and she bent down to pick it up.

"Let me get that." Lois stopped dead. She knew that voice. She stood up slowly to find herself staring at the eyes of Lex Luthor.

"Son of a-." He stuck a needle into her neck and Lois felt weird. She grabbed his arm and tried to yank it away from her neck, but he was too strong. She collapsed in his arms. He gently lay her on the floor, her head was against his knee.

"Good Lois. Good." She heard him say. Lois saw birds above his head.

"Pretty." She said, smiling. Lex laughed.

"Lois, if you can hear me, I've just injected you with something called Silver Kryptonite. I've modified it, twisted it around abit, to make it so it affects humans, too. Listen very closely, Miss Lane. Clark Kent is after you. So is the Red Blue Blur. I'm your friend, Lois. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" Lois stared at him. She felt like he was his enemy. The word injected seemed harsh. But his words were so right in a weird way. All of a sudden, Clark popped up behind Lex, and his eyes were red, his teeth sharp.

"I'm gonna kill you, Lois!" He said. A dark shadow formed next to him and it had the voice of the Blur.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." He laughed evilly. Lois buried her head in Lex's chest.

"They're gonna hurt me!" She whispered, scared. Lex smirked, patting her head.

"Come back to my mansion, Lois. It's the only way you're gonna be safe." He pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and Lois saw a green rock glowing inside it. "Lois, Clark is allergic to this. So is the Red Blue Blur. If you expose Clark or the Red Blue Blur to this rock, they won't be able to come near you, Okay?" She nodded. He put the box in her jeans pocket. "Be safe." He whispered, and with that, he disappeared. Lois backed against the wall, scared for her life. And out of nowhere, the images from her dreams popped into her brain, except this time she couldn't wake up from them.

***************************************************************************

Clark walked into the room-and stopped dead, his heart dropping. Lois was rocking against the wall, her eyes wide and staring.

"Lois?" Clark put his arm on her shoulder and a sudden flash happened in his mind.

_Tess kneeling down in front of Zod, all dressed in a Khaki coloured shirt and pants, a necklace being put around her neck…_

FLASH!

_Lois in bed with someone…_

FLASH!

_Chloe running away from something chasing her…_

FLASH!

_Chloe, dead on the floor, eyes wide and staring, a burning city behind her…_

FLASH!

_Oliver in the rain, digging a grave…_

FLASH!

_A ripped shirt on a stick with Clark's family crest on it…_

FLASH!

_Lois in bed with another man again, she moved slightly and Clark saw the man to be himself…_

FLASH!

"NO!" Lois pushed him away and Clark backed up. She stared at him, her eyes wide. A tear fell down her cheek.

"They won't go away." She whispered.

"Lois, what do you mean?" Clark said, scared.

"I thought that I could escape them if I didn't sleep, but now they're haunting me when I'm awake too!" She whispered fiercely.

"Lois, what are you talking about?" Her eyes were staring off into space.

"The dreams." She whispered. Clark put both his hands on either side of her face, trying to calm her.

"Your dreams? Those are what your dreams are about?" She seemed to realise he was there and stared at him.

"It's you." She whispered, horrified. Clark's stomach lurched.

"Lois?"

"He told me you were after me…"

"Lois, please!"

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She pushed Clark away again and ran out of the door and down the stairs.

"LOIS!" Clark ran after her.

"STAY AWAY!" She yelled out. Clark kept running down the stairs. Lois looked behind her at him chasing her and lost her balance. She fell down the concrete stairs.

"LOIS!" Clark yelled. She landed on her back on the tiny square landing. Clark ran to her and she opened her eyes weakly. Her white singlet was torn, she had a gash on her forehead and her arm was scratched. She looked at Clark, scared.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Lois! It's me, Clark! I'm your friend." He whispered anxiously. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a box. Clark stared at it.

"Lois?"

"I told you to stay away from me!" She yelled. She opened the box and Clark felt a weakness come over him.

"No…" He said weakly. Lois left the box on the floor and took off out of the back door.

"LOIS!" Clark yelled.

***************************************************************************

"I can't believe he's gonna tell her…"

"Yeah…" Oliver smiled grimly.

"You don't think Clark thinks anything is going on between us cause of…"

"No, No. I mean, we were just holding hands is all."

"Yeah." Chloe bit her lip. She had feelings for Oliver. Deep feelings. But now that she knew her husband was alive, how could she possibly seek a relationship with him?

"Chloe. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I just barged in here and told you how I feel about you, and then you find out your husband is alive…"

"Oliver, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You're going to go back to Jimmy when we save him. And I'm never gonna get to…"

"Get to what?" Chloe asked, suspicious. Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, crushing his lips onto hers. Chloe stiffened, surprised, but eventually melted into his arms and kissed him back. She couldn't help it. All these emotions came barrelling through her and Chloe realised she was kissing her cousin's ex boyfriend. And she was married. To a man who was being held captive. Who couldn't be saved unless her best friend gave up his powers. The best friend who happened to be in love with her cousin that was the ex of the man she was kissing. Now she was confused. And frustrated by herself. She was thinking all this while kissing a man! Who happened to be her cousin's ex, who happened to be in love with her best friend unknowingly, who happened to love her back, who had to give up his powers to save Chloe's husband, and she was kissing another man. She was stuck in some massive love-pentagon. How the hell had her life turned out like this? She broke away from Oliver.

"Oliver, I-."

"LOIS!" They heard the voice of Clark yell. Oliver looked to the door.

"Clark." He said.

"Lois." Chloe said at the same time. They ran to the door.

"LOIS!" They heard Clark yell again.

"It's coming from the stairs!" Chloe said. Oliver kicked open the door and ran down 4 flights of stairs to find Clark sprawled on the floor.

"CLARK!" Chloe ran toward him and found a box with Kryptonite in it. She shut the box and threw it across the room. Clark rearranged himself and sat up.

"What happened? Where's Lois!"

"I don't know, she took off."

"Didn't take your secret all too well, did she?" Oliver said anxiously.

"No, I didn't even get a chance to tell her. I found her and she was sitting against a wall, crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and a flash of images appeared in my head. I think they're the things Lois has been seeing in her dreams. I think they're flashes of the future."

"What were they about?"

"All I can remember is Oliver digging a grave in the rain, Tess kneeling down infront of Zod, getting a necklace put around her neck, and me and Lois…" He trailed off.

"You and Lois…"

"Having sex." He breathed out. Oliver laughed.

"GO CK!" He whooped.

"This isn't funny, Oliver. Something's wrong with her. She said something like, "He said you were after me"? I mean, who ever said that to her? She seemed so scared, she _was_ scared. Scared of me."

"Okay, we need to find her before Lex does. Where did she exit?"

"Back door." Chloe walked out the back door. Clark got up to follow and Oliver trailed behind him.

"Just so you know…she's may be a sarcastic sweetheart in the outdoors, but uh, in the bedroom…" He scoffed and gave Clark two thumbs up "Amazing." He whispered. He walked past Clark and followed Chloe.


	11. Race

Chapter 11

Race

Lois ran as far away from Clark as she could, hoping Lex was right and that the rock had weakened him. She kept staring behind her and didn't notice the pole in front of her. She smacked into it and went crashing to the floor. Clutching her head, she looked up and with horror, realised she hadn't smacked into a pole. Clark was standing in front of her, his eyes red, his teeth sharp.

"You can't run from me, Lois." He said in a seductive purr. He helped her up and grabbed her, kissing her roughly. Lois's lips burned and she pulled away. He was poisoning her with his lips! She slapped him and ran back, but he appeared before her in a flash of lightening.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, tears springing to her eyes. She ran back, but stopped dead when she heard growling. She turned and gasped. Two dogs were staring at her, growling.

"Sic her, boys!" Clark's booming voice yelled out, laughing. The dogs chased Lois and she ran at top speed, urging her legs to push on.

* * *

"LOIS!" Oliver yelled out. She was running from them at top speed.

"Where the hell is Clark!"

"He's-calling-ambulance!" Chloe said in between pants.

"She won't stop running!"

"LOIS!" Chloe called out.

* * *

Lois stopped dead when she saw a gate down the hill, and felt something grab her leg. She pulled her leg from the dog's teeth and lost her balance. She went spiralling down the hill and landed front first into the gate. She heard a snap and felt searing pain in her rib. She cried out, but the dogs were gaining on her. She clambered up the gate, pain flaring in her rib with every movement. Lois looked back to find the dogs climbing the gate after her. She gasped and pushed harder, jumping from the gate when she reached the top. She landed on her back and her rib flared

* * *

"Oliver, she's hurt!" Chloe exclaimed. Oliver looked at Lois to see her clutching her rib, her face scrunched up in pain. They climbed the gate faster.

"LOIS! IT'S US! CHLOE AND OLIVER!"

* * *

The dogs barked maddeningly and Lois got up and ran as fast as she could. The dogs had jumped over the gate successfully. She grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it at one of the dogs. It collided with one of the dog's head and it whimpered. The other dog stopped to check its friend. Lois took the opportunity to run. She hid behind a Dumpster, crying quietly, one hand clutching her rib, the other clutching the gash on her forehead.

* * *

"Chloe, you need to go to a hospital!"

"Not without Lois!" Chloe's head was bleeding profusely.

"I can't believe she threw a rock at you."

"I don't think she realises it's us." Clark appeared next to her in a rush of air.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, noticing the blood pouring from Chloe's head.

"Lois keeps running away from us!" Oliver took his shirt off and gave it to Chloe. She pressed it against her head, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Where is she?"

"We lost her."

* * *

Lois ran away from the dogs and made her way to Lex's mansion. It was the only place she would be safe.


	12. Legacy

Chapter 12

Legacy

Lois burst through the mansion doors, gasping. Lex walked up to her.

"What happened?"

"He chased me! I broke my rib!" Lois exclaimed, limping her way over to him.

"You're okay now. You're safe." Lois smiled. She truly was.

*************************************************************************************

"I knew it. Lex got to her."

Clark cursed and banged his fist on the desk, causing it to dent. They were watching the security camera of the room just outside Watchtower to find Lex injecting Lois with something and lowering her to the floor. They couldn't hear the conversation though.

"Let's go. Now."

"Wait, what? You just want to waltz in there and kick his ass? Last I checked me and Chloe ain't so super, Clark."

"I'll go by myself then."

"No way! Lex wants your powers. You're gonna need your friends."

"I'm not gonna risk you guys getting hurt."

"You listen here, Clark Kent. You may be in love with Lois, but she's my cousin, and I loved her way before you ever met her. She is like a sister to me, and I am not going to lose her to Lex Luthor!" Chloe yelled. She put an earpiece into her ear.

"Impulse? Impulse, come in. It's an emergency." She said.

"He's not gonna answer, Chloe. You've called him 5 times now."

"He'll answer." She said firmly. "Cyborg? Aquaman? Black Canary? Come in!"

"You rang?"

Clark spun around to find Bart, Arthur Curry and Cyborg entering the room. Bart grinned.

"We back in action?"

"Lex Luthor is alive and with a vengeance. He's keeping my husband hostage and has drugged Lois with something. Made her delusional. She thinks we're after her. He said he'd kill Jimmy if Clark didn't give him his powers. We need to find a way to save Jimmy and Lois without Clark losing his powers." Chloe said in a rush. They all grinned.

"Well then, let's get to work." They all connected their earpieces. Cyborg smiled.

"Cyborg online."

"Aquaman online."

"Impulse online."

"I think you're forgetting someone." They all turned to see Dinah walking through the door, her earpiece in her hands.

"Dinah!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Thought I'd help out." She put the earpiece into her ear and grinned up at them.

"Black Canary, online." Oliver smiled.

"Arrow online."

"Watchtower, online." Chloe said, grinning. Oliver stared at Clark.

"What's it gonna be?" Clark grinned and put his earpiece into his ear. Then he seemed to remember something.

"What am I gonna be called?" They all stood there, stumped. Clark remembered with a jolt what Lois always called him. Smallville. But it didn't fit. He needed something else.

"Well you wear an S on your chest. Why not Superstar?" Oliver said, grinning. Clark glared at him.

"You're so funny." He said sarcastically.

"Red Blue Blur?" Chloe suggested.

"No way, that's wearing out." As Chloe and Oliver bickered about Clark's name, Clark remembered a conversation him and Lois had had quite some time ago.

"_What is it about this Red Blue Blur? He's some kind of super man or something." Lois exclaimed. Then she grinned. "It's kinda hot." _

Clark grinned.

"Superman online." Chloe grinned.

"Superman. I like it." Bart extended his hand. Cyborg put his hand on top of Bart's. Then Arthur and Dinah, Oliver and Chloe. Clark put his hand on top of all of theirs and grinned. Bart whooped.

"Looks like the Justice League is back in business!"


	13. Surprise

Chapter 13

Surprise

Lois panicked. This didn't feel right. She didn't belong here.

"Lex, are you sure Clark is after me?"

"Yes, Lois." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's been wanting to kill you for years." He walked back to the man with brown hair and kept talking. Tess kept staring at her. No, not staring, glaring. She walked up to Lex.

"She doesn't belong here." She hissed.

"She's what we need to get rid of Clark."

"But-."

"Tess, we need her. Once this is all over, you can kill her." Lois's stomach lurched. Lex was the evil person here. With a jolt, she remembered. Clark wasn't the bad person here! Lex was! How could she have been so stupid? Lex turned and stared at her.

"She's remembering. Inject her." Tess walked up to Lois, brandishing a needle with silver stuff inside it.

"With pleasure." Lois raised her fists. Tess laughed. Lois went to punch her, but she blocked it. Zod snarled and ran up to her with lightening speed, pushing her back. Lois smacked into the wall and felt her rib sear with pain. Her vision blurred, but she could see Tess step in front of her. She laughed and knelt down next to Lois.

"You still alive, baby?" She brushed Lois's hair away from her neck.

"How about a little silver kryptonite kiss?" She went to inject it into Lois's neck.

"Kiss this, bitch." Lois grabbed her hand and twisted it, she heard a satisfying crack and Tess yelled out in pain. She swung her leg up and her knee connected with Tess's head. She grabbed the needle off of the floor and stood up, dragging Tess up by the hair. She wrapped her arm around Tess's neck and held the needle to her neck.

"Don't move, or she gets it." Zod snarled but Lex stopped him.

"You and I both know you're not gonna do it, Lois."

"Want a bet?"

"Sure. Go for it." Lois hesitated. Sure, she hated Tess, but she didn't want to put her through the delusions that she went through. Lex smiled.

"See? I told you." He took a step forward and Lois brang the needle closer to Tess's neck.

"I will do it, Lex."

"No, you won't." He walked right up to them…and Lois still hadn't done it. He took the needle from her hands and Tess elbowed her in the stomach, right in the rib. Lois keeled over in pain. Lex lifted her chin up.

"Be a good girl, sit down."

"Screw you." She slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. Lex laughed, then kneed her in the rib. She yelled out in pain. Lex kicked her again and she rolled onto her back, panting.

"Take her to the other one." Tess pulled from her hair out of the room.

*************************************************************************************

"Cyborg to Impulse. I've got a visual on Lois and Jimmy."

"Impulse to Arrow, Cyborg has a visual on Lois and Jimmy."

"Arrow to Black Canary and Aquaman, Cyborg has found Lois and Jimmy."

"Black Canary to Watchtower and Superman, Cyborg has a visual on Jimmy and Lois, repeat, Cyborg has a visual on Lois and Jimmy." Clark's heart fluttered. He looked at Chloe and she nodded.

"Let's do this."

*************************************************************************************

"Jimmy?" Lois crawled over to Jimmy. He coughed.

"Lois?"

"Hey. You look like hell."

"I've been through hell. How's Chloe?"

"I don't know." Jimmy sighed.

"I miss her."

*************************************************************************************

Clark burst through the door, and found Jimmy and Lois sprawled on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs.

"CLARK!"

"JIMMY!" Chloe ran toward him, crying.

"Chloe." He said weakly. He kissed her passionately. Clark ran over to them and used his heat vision to cut their ties, making sure Lois didn't see.  
"We need to get out of here." Jimmy coughed out.

"Right." Clark grabbed Lois's hand and turned to find Lex standing there, a gun pointed at Clark's chest. He pulled the trigger and Clark grabbed the bullet in time. Lex shot again and it hit Clark in the shoulder and rebounded off of him. He shot again and it hit Clark in the stomach, rebounding off him again. He shot again and it landed right square on Clark's forehead. Clark tutted.

"You'd think you would've learned, Lex." Lex grinned.

"No, I got exactly what I wanted out of this." He looked behind Clark and Clark spun around to see Lois staring at him wide eyed, looking as if she were about to faint.


	14. Please Don't Take Your Love Away From Me

Chapter 14

Please Don't Take Your Love Away From Me

"Lois…"

"Guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore…" She whispered. Clark walked up to her.

"Lois, I can explain!"

"You're the Red Blue Blur, aren't you?" She whispered.

"Yes, but-."

"Oh my god! How could I have been so blind! The random disappearances, the excuses!" She yelled out.

"Lois!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. Clark put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Lois, I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said, more confident this time, and angrier. Clark cleared his throat.

"Because, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what!" She said, exasperated. Clark sighed.

"Afraid you wouldn't accept me! Afraid you'd think I was a freak!"

"I wouldn't have thought that at all! And right now, I wouldn't be so upset, if you'd had just told me in the first place! I trusted you with everything, and you couldn't trust me with the biggest secret of them all!"

"Lois, I didn't tell you because I love you!" Lois staggered back.  
"What?" She whispered.

"I love you, Lois. I couldn't tell you because, I was afraid that if you found out the truth, you wouldn't love me anymore. Lois, now that you know, it's killing me. I'm so scared. I'm so scared you're gonna tell me to hit the road. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not even with Lana. Lois, you're more important to me than any other person I know. Please, don't take your love away from me because of this." Lois sighed, tears falling down her face.

"I-." Clark fell to his knees, pain spreading through his body. He looked behind him to see Lex holding Kryptonite in his hands, grinning. A massive guard was holding Chloe behind him.

"You really oughta pay more attention."

"LEX!" Lois yelled out angrily. She went to punch him, but Jimmy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked at Jimmy. He grinned… and raised a knife.

"NO!" Clark roared. Jimmy stabbed her in the stomach and Lois yelled out in pain.

"NO!" Clark yelled, tears falling down his face.

"Checkmate." Lex said defiantly.

"NO! NO! LOIS!" Chloe struggled against the guard holding her, she was crying. "NO, NO! LOIS!"

"LOIS!" Clark yelled out. Jimmy lowered her to the floor and she fell on her back. Blood pooled her shirt and Jimmy yanked the knife out of her stomach. She crawled toward Clark.

"Clark…" She whispered. She extended her hand out to him and Clark reached out to her. Lex stood on Clark's hand.

"No romance story for you. You took away my love, I take away yours." Lois glared at him.

"You'll never take away my love for Clark." She whispered angrily. He smiled down at her.

"You're about to die. I don't really care."

"Not if we can help it." Oliver sent an arrow zooming Lex's way and Lex dodged it. Bart appeared behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Lex turned around and Cyborg punched him in the face, sending him spiralling. He landed in a pool. He sputtered up, choking for air. Arthur punched him across the face.

"You may be the fish of the upperworld, but down in the water, I'm the shark!" he punched him in the face again. Oliver took out the guard holding Chloe and Chloe walked up to Jimmy.

"I loved you." She whispered. He touched her face.

"I was never alive." He slowly transformed into Zod and pushed Chloe back. Oliver spun around angrily and punched Zod in the face. Zod snarled and punched him; Oliver landed next to Chloe. Lex ran out of the door, then turned back.  
"This isn't the end, Clark." He yelled out. He ran out again and Cyborg, Dinah, Bart and Arthur chased after him. Chloe got up quickly and grabbed the kryptonite on the floor.

"NO!" Zod grabbed her by the hair, but Oliver jumped on his back, punching him. Chloe threw it into the pool and Clark felt his energy come back. He lifted Lois into his arms. Her body felt cold beneath his arms.  
"Clark…" She whispered. Clark started crying. He heard a yell and saw Oliver being choked by Zod, his face turning purple. Clark felt a surge of hate flow through him.

"Hold her." He said fiercely to Chloe. He shifted Lois from his arms to Chloe's and he walked up to Zod, seething. He grabbed him and threw him across the room. Zod slammed through the brick wall. He got up and ran at Clark, just as Clark ran toward him. They smashed into each other and went spiralling out of the room. They slammed into a wall and Clark grabbed his shirt, punching him in the face twice. He threw him again and Zod went crashing into the wall. He opened a drawer and pulled out kryptonite. Clark felt the weakness go through him again. Zod laughed.

"How isn't it affecting you?" Clark said angrily. Zod laughed again. He peeled off a part of his skin.

"I'm protected." He laughed again. Clark's blood boiled. This was the man that stabbed Lois. He yelled out in fury and ran into Zod, kryptonite or no kryptonite; Zod would die for what he did. Clark tackled him and they both went crashing into the desk. Clark punched him, but Zod blocked it and whacked him across the face. Clark felt his jaw break. He yelled out, but then punched Zod and sent him flying. He crashed into a wall…and a sword case. Clark got an idea. He used his heat vision and melted the kryptonite in Zod's hands. Zod dropped it and fell back, weakened. Clark saw that his protective skin had melted off his hand. He glared at Clark, furious.

"Damn you, Kal-El! THIS ENDS NOW!" He ran at Clark and Clark supersped toward the sword. He picked it up, then rubbed it on the melted kryptonite. Clark felt weakened again and looked up to see Zod flying into the air, away from the kryptonite. He laughed.

"Try and catch me now, Kal-El!" Clark seethed. He couldn't fly. How was he going to get up there?

"I killed your girlfriend, now I'll kill you!" Clark's blood boiled. His head felt hot, and anger like nothing he had ever felt before surged through him and all that mattered was flying up there and piercing the kryptonite laced sword through Zod's heart. Clark looked down to see himself 3 feet in the air. He yelled out in shock. Zod's face filled with shock and surprise. Clark was flying! Clark whooped, then looked up and charged toward Zod. Zod yelled out and Clark raised the sword. Kryptonite dripped off it, and Clark braced himself to fall down, the weakness bringing him down, but Clark kept flying. His hate for Zod kept him airbourne. Clark used all his effort…and stabbed Zod straight into the heart, the kryptonite dripping from the end of the sword. Zod yelled out and looked down. Blood pooled out of his mouth. Clark pulled the sword out and Zod went falling to the floor. Clark lowered down next to him, and Zod smiled up at him.

"Kal-El…you and I…both know you…are no killer…"He whispered, laughing. Clark stared down at him in disgust and raised the sword. He pierced Zod in the stomach and Zod gasped, going limp. Clark yanked the sword out of his body. He was dead. Clark supersped back to where Chloe and Oliver were. Oliver was crying, and Chloe had Lois in her arms, rocking back and forth, sobbing hysterically.

"No…" Clark whispered. He knelt down next to Chloe and she looked up at him.

"Clark…she's dead!"


	15. Flatline

Chapter 15

Flatline

"Get her to the hospital, quick!" Oliver said urgently. Clark lifted Lois into his arms and sped to the hospital.

"HELP!" He yelled out. A nurse walked up to him.

"What's happened?"

"She's been stabbed. There's no heartbeat, please help her!" The nurse motioned Clark to a gurney and doctors came up to them.

"What's going on?"

"She was stabbed. I uh, found her, in an alleyway. She was bleeding badly. There's no heartbeat. Please help her."

"We'll do what we can." They wheeled Lois into a room and grabbed paddles. Clark waited outside anxiously.

"Come on, Lois."

"Charge to 240." The doctor lowered the paddles to Lois's chest. "Clear." Lois bounced off the gurney and slammed back down. She was still flatlining.

"Charge to 280." He lowered the paddles again. "Clear." She bounced off it again. BEEEEEEPPPP.

"Charge to 320. Clear." Bounce. BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP.

"Charge to 360. Clear." Bounce. BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP.

"Charge to 360. Clear." Bounce. BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP. The doctors looked at each other.

"Call it." One of the doctors said sadly.

"NO!"

"Time of death-." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"There's a heartbeat!"

"Get her into surgery, now!" They wheeled Lois out of the room.

"CLARK!" Chloe and Oliver ran up to him. Chloe hugged him.

"They're taking her into surgery now." The doctor walked up to them.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I'm her cousin." Chloe stepped forward.

"Good, what's her name?"

"Lois Lane."

"Age?"

"24."

"Does she have a history of health problems?"

"Not that I know of."

"Heart problems? Diabetes? Epilepsy?"

"No, not at all."

"She used to smoke." Clark put in.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. She said she started when she was a teenager, I'm gonna guess around 7 or so years."

"Okay, is she allergic to any kinds of medicine?"

"No. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's in a critical condition, she's lost a lot of blood. Are any of you her blood type?"

"Yes, I am. She cut her head open once and she lost a lot of blood, I had to give her some." Chloe said.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Good. We'll have a nurse come out every half hour with details." He left the room. Clark sat down and Chloe broke down into tears. Oliver wrapped his arms around her. 10 minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Miss Sullivan?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to take some of your blood."

"Sure. How is she doing?"

"The doctors are doing everything they can. She needs a blood transfusion though, quick. She's lost a lot of blood." Chloe got up and the nurse took her through the doors. Oliver sighed in frustration.

"Now we wait." Clark took a deep breath.

"Now we wait."


	16. I Will Try To Fix You

Chapter 16

I Will Try To Fix You

Chloe woke with a start.

"Oliver?"

"I'm right here, baby." She looked up and he was holding her, smiling.

"Lois?"

"Stable. She's in her room now, asleep. You saved her life." He kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"She's gonna be okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Clark…"

"Is waiting anxiously for her to wake up and see what she says." Chloe sighed.

"Hope she won't let him down."

"Me too."

Thoughts muddled up in her brain. She couldn't think straight. She moaned. She opened her eyes slowly and found everything blurry. It slowly came into focus and she found herself in a hospital. She winced in pain as something brushed against her stomach and hurt her. She lifted her shirt to find a bandage over the side of her stomach, a red blotch in the middle of it. She lay back into the pillows and closed her eyes. Then, memory of everything that had happened came flooding into her mind.

_Lex being alive. Lex shooting Clark. Clark being unaffected. Clark telling Lois he was the Red Blue Blur, and telling her he loved her. Clark falling to his knees in pain over a green rock. Jimmy stabbing her in the stomach. Arthur Curry, Victor Stone, Bart Allen, Dinah Lance and Oliver beating the crap out of Lex. Lex leaving and telling Clark that he would be back one day. Jimmy transforming into a man with brown hair and hazel eyes, Clark had called him Zod. Clark running into Zod and fighting him…Lois had blacked out before the end of the battle. The man she loved could possibly be-_

"NO!" She sat up in bed, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She looked around the room wildly and found Clark asleep on a chair.

"Clark!" He woke with a start.

"Lois?" She grinned.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Smallville."

"LOIS!" He pulled his chair right next to her bed. "You're okay!"

"Yeah." Lois's smile faltered. He seemed to notice.

"I know, you're confused. And, I'll understand whatever decision you decide to make."

"Clark…" She bit her lip. "I need…time." Clark felt his heart skip a beat, but he nodded.

"Then time is what I'll give you." He got up and went to walk out. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"No, I am. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth." He kissed her forehead and walked out. She needed time. And time was what he was going to give her.


	17. I'll Make This Whole World Shine For You

Chapter 17

I'll Make This Whole World Shine For You

Clark stood on the roof of the Daily Planet, sighing and staring at the sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. It was a beautiful night, but Clark didn't see anything beautiful about it. Lois hadn't contacted him in 4 days. He was going out of his mind with worry. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to find Lois walking toward him, smiling.

"Hi. Paul told me you were up here."

"Hey."

"Clark, I…"

"Save it Lois, I know what you're gonna say." He turned away from her, frustrated. She felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You do now, do you?"

"Yeah! 'Clark, you're a mega freak, stay away from me!' Or something like that…"

"Right and you're so sure about this?"  
"Lois, stop with the games!"

"Y'know, Smallville, your judgement is always clouded."

"I'm confused."

"Because you're a pessimist, Clark. Did you ever consider the fact that, maybe I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you, and I'm not going anywhere?"

"What?" Clark said, surprised.

"Chloe told me everything. Where you're from. Where your parents found you. Everything. And, Clark, with every word she said, I felt as if I already knew it. I know you! I know who you are! And it doesn't matter to me, if you're from Krypton, or that you're not human, because in my eyes, you are. In my eyes, you're a man I can't live without. I need you, Clark Kent. And, if I have to deal with you racing off to save the world every day, then that's what I'll do. Because for those 2 seconds that you're gone, my world will end. But the minute you're back, it will begin again." She walked up to him and placed her hand over his heart, then grabbed his hand and placed it over hers.

"Our hearts are one. They have been from day one. We've just been too stupid to realise it. But Clark, I'm done being stupid. I want to be with you, I love you. And that's never gonna change." Clark smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Lois, you've got it all wrong. I'm the one who can't live without you. And, if I lose you, for one second, I can't live. Lois, I may be invincible, but, I think you're my kryptonite." She grinned.

"Nothing like a man telling you you're his only weakness." She whispered, and with that, she kissed him. Clark grinned beneath the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and she flung her arms around his neck. Clark felt her pull away and shriek in surprise.

"What?"

"Uh, you can fly?" Clark looked down to find him and Lois 10 feet above the ground.

"Uh, yeah." She looked up at him and Clark saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna let you fall." The fear disappeared.

"I know." She smiled and Clark lifted her into his arms and flew into the sky, Lois laughing at the exhilaration of it.

**Okay, tell me in your reviews wether I should make a sequel or not. I'm thinking about it, and if I don't get at least 5 reviews saying to make one, I won't. :D your choice guys. Okay, bye.**


	18. AN: Authors Note: IMPORTANT READ!

**BANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**

**Yes, yes, I know I only got 4 reviews for a sequel, but I'm doing one anyway. Tehe. Anyway, it should be up in a couple of hours, or days, depending on wether or not my computer feels like a) going slow on me, or b) restarting on me. If it chooses to do neither of these, then you will have your sequel in a matter of hours! Yay! Alright, hope you guys enjoy it. It will be called, Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through, you know, cause the first one was called Somebody Save Me, and that's what he says in the beginning of the theme song, and now the second part of the story can be called the second line of the opening theme song, which is Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through, damn I'm a smart cookie. Anyway, you can find it on my page I'm sure, if you can't find it in New Stories. Just thought I'd give the heads up to people who liked the story, and don't know I'm about to write a sequel. Anyway, bye guys.**

MasenMcCartyWhitlockBrandonHale 


	19. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
